Matantei Loki Ragnarok The Chains That Bind
by Ji Ji Ryudo
Summary: Takes place after episode 26 of the Anime and taking no account of the black manga books. Loki has chosen to remain in Midgard, however this does not mean that Odin has decided to leave him alone....


魔探偵ロキRAGNAROK

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

_The chains that bind_

**From the Author...**

Ah the three-day wait for the chance to upload a story, well for the next few days I shall work on this story. I was fairly saddened to hear that most of the visual fandoms of Matantei Loki (MaLoki) have stopped or died down to a very silent world. I think Matantei Loki (specifically the Ragnarok series) is a wonderful creation. Hence I want to start a fan fiction, I won't lie to any of you - there will be **No Pairings in this fiction!** I am sorry for those of you who enjoy pairings but I wanted to write something everyone can read. I've had a lot of people tell me that they don't read some stories purely because of the pairings - it's one they hate, they don't like it or there are OC's or whatever. So please don't read this and hope for HemdallxLoki or LokixMayura, I might write pairings in other fictions at a later date.

Also;

I occasionally use Japanese words / phrases – they will be typed up normally, then next to them in Asterisk and brackets - ( ) will be the English meaning, or as close to English meaning as I have found / know of.

General terms;

Kun and Sama are suffixes used after peoples names – Sama is a respectful term (Close to Lord) and Kun is more for boys.

**Disclaimer...**

I do **NOT **own Matantei Loki or Matantei Loki Ragnarok and I do watch the Anime on You Tube and read the few scanlations I can find. But I do acknowledge that this creative piece is 100 the possession of **Sakura Kinoshita**. I, however, do claim rights to writing this fan fiction - however no profit will be made off it. It's just for fun!

No Flaming please!

**Overview...**

Set after the events of the Anime, and not "exactly" taking in to account the story of the Black Books (Matantei Loki Ragnarok, Manga)... This story is set somewhere around this time in Loki's life.

Trapped between his commitments to Earth and his desire to return to the World of the Gods, Loki seems somewhat lost in decisions and thoughts as past memories collide with current events. Will Odin continue to send assassins to pursue the Trickster God, if so, why?

Yet in the midst of all of this Chaos one thing stands strong in Loki's mind - to continue fighting until the end, if there ever is one...

**Note; there maybe OC's and characters drawn from popular Norse Mythology culture but these OC's provide no romantic content to the story. **

Chapter 1; "Ano sa... Boku Kami-sama nan da..."

_Hey, I'm a God._

Loki's office, dark and moody as ever, was where the boy choose to sit. Naturally he could assume the form of an Adult when he wished ever since his encounter with his daughter, however that silly girl who had begged him, that silly girl who decided to enlist her services to his agency. She could never understand the "true" nature of his form - The Trickster God, Loki. He knew this and that was fine, in a way, he did not mind living here on this plane of Midgard with Yamino, Fenrir and Ecchan (And even Mayura when she wasn't in the room with him).

However there were definitely implications to staying here in this child's frame. One day, surely, Mayura would expect him to grow up and not remain in the body of an 8-10 year old, and when that day came... Well she would be confronted by a shocking realization. The man, who told her he was a "God" and this strange boy with amazing foresight and a strange family, would be one and the same. How could her small 'Fushigi (Mysterious) Mystery' mind cope with such knowledge?

She could not quite grasp the concept of the Spring (or well) of Hvergelmir, how would she grasp his rather complicated past? His wife Sigyn, his mistress Angrboda and naturally his many children and potential grandchildren... How do you begin to explain that you are the mother to a horse too? He scratched the back of his head and sighed - there was NO way he COULD explain this in a way she would understand. . .

There were times he could bonk himself with a hammer for things he has said, stupid adult form what was he THINKING telling her he was a God?!

"Are you worrying, again, Loki-sama?" A smiling, green haired butler had entered the room so silently Loki had not noticed. The young boy looked up to his son, the World Serpent Jourgamund.

"... Hmm. I suppose I am." Loki muttered as he glanced out the window at the hazy orange-pink sky of sunset.

"Are you afraid of being rejected?" Yamino asked softly.

Loki looked at Yamino ". . . Rejection, huh? It wouldn't be the first time I have been rejected by someone... Perhaps it is that... I just wonder if it would have been easier just to allow her the chance to forget..."

"Loki-sama... you know you couldn't do that. Besides Mayura is probably immune to Verdandi's magic because of her light-headedness."

"Light headed? I think Air Head suits Mayura better... I really do. Is my Adult form that much different to my Child one?"

Yamino smiled, surpassing a chuckle behind his hand "... Not really, but then family members can look similar? Cousins might look similar if their parents do...?"

"I told her I was a friend of the child form..." Loki muttered.

Yamino pretty much collapsed comically to the floor "L-Loki-sama... I sometimes question your answering skills..."

Loki grumbled "I'm questioning them more and more right now..."

Yamino whipped out a new, and highly useful, mail-order 5-in-1 cleaning product and began to clean the moody room - the room could be dark, gothic and any number of mystic descriptions but it could never be musty or dusty. Yamino would NEVER allow it, so long as he drew breath the house would be clean! However, cleaning Fenrir's hair off of all the surfaces he climbed on was becoming more and more of a task. "sigh Nii-san! Why must you have so much hair..."

"Baka, I'm a wolf. Wolves have hair." Fenrir grunted at Yamino.

Loki looked up from his daze, having missed his elder sons snipe "Ah, Fenriru!"

"Daddy!!" The little puppy-wolf dived in to Loki's lap and nuzzled to his stomach "Daddy doesn't look good when he worries, daddy is best when he is smiling or doing something cool!!"

Yamino continued to clean as a sweatdrop clung firmly to the side of his head - the "Fasa Com" was getting worse and worse. He started to wonder if Two-faced Fenrir would explode with lies one day ". . . . Nii-san is such a bad dog..."

Fenrir shot Yamino a glare but continued to coo and nuzzle to his Daddy "Daddy shouldn't worry about things that he can't do much about, yet. Worry when you can do something about them! Ne Daddy?"

Loki nodded "Yes... I guess that's pretty good advice, Fenriru..."

Fenrir smiled, as much a dog can and replied "Let's just enjoy it here, at least Odin isn't here. And now that you don't want to go back to the World of the Gods he should just back off. Whatever his problem was to start off with... stupid old man..."

Loki smirked "You never saw Odin properly, did you, Fenriru?"

Fenrir shook his head "Nope. Don't want to either, bet he's ugly, ne Daddy?"

Loki merely grinned "Who knows."

In the world of the Gods Odin sat on his throne of black stone and gold carving, his long hair surrounding the throne and spilling down the few steps that led to the seat. His hand propped up his head as he sat in his private room in Valhalla. He was observing a glowing orb of crystal, the clear surface allowed Odin to view in to the depths of the orb. What he saw inside was swirling light, of various colours. As he looked he wondered; _who to send next?_...

The orb flared up, responding to his thoughts, as if selecting something from within.

"Make a good choice, Dragon Orb." muttered Odin as he sat back.

The crystal began to levitate overhead, filling the room with crimson light, a light that forced shadows to extend and the darkness appear blacker somehow. The beast had been chosen and as it was thrown toward Midgard the light died down and the orb fell back down, lightless.

Odin smiled.

Loki frowned, he felt a sudden sense of unease, he looked sharply toward the window his eyes scanned the sky as if searching for something. Fenrir looked up concerned at his Daddies face, he looked worried and Fenrir knew that was never a good sign. Yamino walked to Loki's chair and looked out too, hoping to help Loki-sama find whatever he was searching for.

"What is it, Loki-sama?" Yamino asked.

"I felt something. A summoning, from above." Loki said, softly. His voice sounded as if he were entranced, held in a moment of thought and barely able to focus on anything else. Finally he looked away from the window and down to Fenrir, stroking the wolf-pups fur softly, a smile slid slowly over his lips – whatever was summoned would come to him eventually. Then he could deal with it. "I just hope it doesn't cause anyone trouble before it comes for me." He murmured.

Yamino frowned "Loki-sama….." He knew his father wanted nothing more than to exist for a time without trouble – to enjoy a small fragment of a life without the pressures of being a God. He was sure that Loki wanted to try to live as a person – or at least someone less important as a heavenly being. He sighed softly "I hope it isn't a problem for too long, Loki-sama…"

"Thank you, Yamino-kun." Loki replied, knowing he had no need to reply to Yamino's wish.

Fenrir puffed, his wolf-pup cheeks puffing up like black balloons "ENOUGH!" he barked suddenly, the air expelling from his almost hamster-like face. Yamino stared at his brother, surprised, Loki's face seemed to match Yamino's. Fenrir glanced between the two with upset eyes "If we let those idiots get to us too much then they might as well have won! I don't want to sit around worrying about some stupid thing that isn't even here yet. I'd rather bite it when I can see it, ne Daddy? We shouldn't spend time worrying over something that isn't even here yet."

Loki chuckled "Thank you, Fenriru…. I suppose it can't be helped that Odin is trying to kill me…. I would just truly like to know why…. But enough of that, Yamino-kun what is for dinner?"

Yamino blinked "Ah! Um. Let me think… how about Curry Rice?"

"I'll eat that!" Fenrir pretty much shouted.

"O-Okay nii-san just don't shout." Yamino grumbled.

Fenrir followed Yamino out of Loki's office, leaving the boy-God in peace and quiet for a while but such a commodity never lasted long enough for Loki – peace really was rarer than gold in his bizarre life of humans, assassins and Gods…

In the kitchen Yamino was eagerly preparing food – it was one of his number one pleasures. Cooking was both creative AND therapeutic, the worst part had to be washing up… but the preparation, the serving and, most importantly, the tasting were what Yamino lived for. Fenrir was on the floor, looking up at the large pot, tail wagging and drool oozing profusely from his wolf-pup mouth. "Hurry up, boke! Cook faster! Give me the most! I'm hungry!!" Fenrir barked out his commands.

Yamino frowned, adjusting his glasses ". . . I think I know how it feels to be a slave." He thought inwardly as he cooked.

"Use chicken!" Commanded Fenrir "And put breadcrumbs on it! Less vegetables!! I don't care about 5-a-day! I want 5-meats-a-day!! Gimmie my chicken!!"

Half an hour seemed to take days to pass as Yamino prepared plates of curry, rice and chicken cutlet, at last Fenrir was silent, eating his food busily. Loki was also sat down at the table eating, things seemed to be returning to normal – which made Yamino feel happy. "Would you like seconds Loki-sama?" Yamino asked.

"YES!" Barked Fenrir.

"I'm okay" Loki replied "Fenriru can have what's left…"

"YAY!!! Thank you Daddy!!" Fenrir cried out, looking to Yamino "Forget this plate, give me the bowlful!!"

Yamino sighed "If you say so, Nii-san…." A large cooking-pot of food was passed to the wolf-pup. "Just… don't fall In---!!!" Before Yamino could really articulate his sentence, the wolf-pup was submerged in a pot of curry.

Loki smirked "Fenriru is going to need a bath tonight."

There was a whimper from the curry pot "B-Bath… Daddy?"

"That's right, Curry-puppies can't sleep near my bed Fenriru, plus I doubt Yamino-kun wants to clean up Curry-Puppy-paw prints…" Loki was grinning.

Another futile whimper arose from the curry pot "But… Daddy…."

"No buts!" Loki announced "Yamino-kun, run the bath please!"

"As you wish, Loki-sama!" Yamino headed upstairs to run a curry-puppy bath.

Fenrir was looking up at the rim of the Curry pot "K'so!" (shit, damn etc) he thought "How the hell am I gonna get out of here and away from that bath?!" he struggled to climb out, but his paws were not too-well designed for climbing and even less so when covered in Curry. He tried to push his body weight against the pot to knock it over and escape, but he couldn't quite move the heavy metal pot.

"The bath is ready, Loki-sama and I have laid out the necessary shampoos, flea and tick treatments, brushes and combs." Yamino announced.

"go-kuro sama." (Thank you for your work - appreciation of some ones efforts) Loki murmured as he stood up. He approached the whining, whimpering curry pot and looked inside "Ne, Fenriru, Bath time!" he grinned.

Fenrir slumped "…Damn…"

The curry pot was carried up towards the bathroom whilst Yamino cleaned up downstairs….

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed reading this… It's been a while since I wrote anything – reviews, comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed! If you want me to write more of this please let me know!

Ji


End file.
